


Carnal Caveat

by Mishiees



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Choking, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Foreplay, Hannibal Is Just Trying To Read His Book TBH, Happy Murder Family, M/M, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Rolled up Sleeves, Sub Will Graham, Timeline What Timeline, Will Graham Being Will Graham, but then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishiees/pseuds/Mishiees
Summary: Will has had a frustrating day, most of which he is entirely responsibly for... thankfully Hannibal is always there to act like a glorified armchair. The next part Will is completely responsible for.ORAn evening with the Murder Husbands after Abigail has been put to bed and Will decided to act like a bit of a brat to get Hannibal's attention. Of course, Hannibal is more than happy to indulge his husband in their usual foreplay.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 128





	Carnal Caveat

Hannibal glanced up from his book to see a disgruntled Will, pouring himself three fingers of whiskey, before gulping the amber liquid back and joining his significant other by plopping himself down in the killer’s lap.

Perfectly accustom to the role of glorified cushion, without missing a beat Hannibal adjusted himself in the armchair, allowing Will to settle his weight into him before resuming his reading. Using one hand to support the spine of the first edition, and the other wove it’s way up to soothe through Will’s curls and manage the simmering rage emendating from the sullen profiler. 

Will relaxed into the fingers massaging his scalp and hummed, the taste of whiskey still burning down his throat.

“Did Abigail settle okay?” Hannibal said, pulling Will from his thoughts.

“She prefers you read bedtime stories to her _… apparently_.”

“That is not what has upset you.”

“How would you know?” Will said, nudging the book in Hannibal’s hand.

With a sigh, the book was closed, Hannibal noting his position on the page before turning his attention to his husband. “I recall a time where you were fervently against being psychoanalyzed.” 

“I still am.” Will mumbled grumpily, crossing his arms across his chest, and beginning to sulk.

Smiling fondly, Hannibal tighter his hold of the stands of hair and pulled Will up to meet him for a kiss. “You have been in a foul mood since you returned home.” Their lips slid together, stealing the breath from each other. A passionate display of need, was about as soft as they managed.

Hannibal had pulled away and was looking at him expectantly. “Can we not go back to kissing?”

“William.”

“Your loss.” Will said, rolling his eyes. “Apparently the school would like to speak with my partner, at your earliest convince.”

“Did you start a fight with one of the older boys?” Hannibal teased, receiving the ball coiled up in his lap to glare murderously, and attempt to stand.

“If you’re not going to take this seriously…” Will was pulled back into place, securely against Hannibal’s chest, teeth ghosting against his neck in a warning to behave. It sent a shiver through Will’s body and bloody rushing noticeably south.

“The sooner you share, the faster we will be able to retire to the bedroom.” Hannibal’s breathed against the exposed skin.

“Concerns about my financial stability.”

“Excuse me?”

“The ridiculously fancy private school you have our daughter attending is concerned about the ongoing expenses associated with her education.” Will said, the past fights of where to send Abigail to school sitting behind his words. It hadn’t matter just how hard he’d tried to convince the psychiatrist otherwise, Hannibal refused to compromise. “And before you say it, no, this financial advice isn’t for all parents.”

Given the hours of his practice it was rare for Hannibal to collect their daughter, though he supposed if he did there was nothing to distinguish him from the other well-dressed Bentley owners arriving. It was a society he blended into perfectly.

The same could not be said for Will.

Despite how long they had been in a loving and established relationship Will refused to adjust his spending habits to adjust meet his social status. In fact, since the addition to their household Hannibal had noticed the growing number of Target, and similarly branded attire, in their wardrobe.

Clearly someone was trying to counterbalance the grandeur their daughter was being brought up in, by reverting. 

Hannibal had already had to plan for the eventuality of Will arriving home with an old boat engine to fix up. As of yet it hadn’t materialised.

Hand’s resting on the tops of Will’s knees he rested his chin on the other’s shoulder. “Perhaps if you drove the car I gifted you…” The position was designed to keep the squirming man fixed in place.

Will was more than aware, so didn’t react. “My car is just fine.”

“Your car requires you to have a roaming mechanics operating from the boot.”

“Didn’t hear you complaining when you broke down.” Will said, with a knowing smile, of the rescue he’d had to perform.

Though in Hannibal’s defence, the fact their dinner was in the trunk meant he was somewhat stuck on who he could call to fix the problem.

“I think the fishing gear last week may have helped cause this, not just my car.”

“Please tell me you did not turn up in a similar state you left my bathroom.”

“I said it wasn’t my blood!” Which was obviously a reasonable defence to tumbling out of his vehicle covered in oozing red globs.

“Your argument is that being covered in the guts of your latest trip to the riverbank should be a soothing sight to her educators?”

“I’ve done far more unforgivable things.” Will muttered, wiggling his body back against the other’s erection, in an attempt to distract him from the direction this conversation was going, knowing the inevitable fall out.

“Such as?” Hannibal wasn’t just about to let it go, despite how delightfully Will writhed in his lap.

“Ha, I’m not telling you that. I value my life.” Tilting his head back Will trail soft kisses down the older man’s jawline and throat, occasionally nipping the skin.

Hannibal’s hand wrapped around Will’s throat, applying pressure, and ceasing the distraction in a silent command.

Quivering thighs fell open, the position something akin to being held like a cello. Warning hold making him giddy in anticipation. “Don’t threaten me with a good time, darlin’.”

“It will be rather embarrassing to find yourself limping with me to our meeting with the school tomorrow.”

“That sounds like I’m getting a spanking.” Will purred, unashamedly enjoying his arousal and being manhandled. He enjoyed Hannibal reminding him just how dangerous he was.

“I’m rather more inventive that that with my punishments, Will. Now do tell me what it if you have done before I lose patience.”

Will confessed, knowing attempting to keep this secret would be futile, and the punishment far worse. “I may, or may not have, forgotten all about a bake sale at school, and rather than ask you to make something in your lunch break to drop off….” The other’s hands were now clenching bruising finger prints into his legs. Making the trail of thought hard to follow, he was prompted with teeth scraping his skin. “…I just bought stuff from a vending machine on the way.”

A brief silence followed the eerily calm words. “You sent Abigail to school with a bag full of processed treats?

“Technically you did.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Don’t worry about it. I forgive you.” Though his sass was usually well received, Will found himself less than ceremoniously shoved from Hannibal’s lap, onto the study floor, landing on his rump. He huffed with the dull pain, before he could even collect himself to roll away, Hannibal had a hand in his hair and was dragging him to his knees. Hissing as his head was tilted to one side he glared defiantly up at his husband.

“You’re only making it worse for yourself.” Hannibal hummed, taking his hands away, knowing Will was going to stay exactly where he put him. The doctor began rolling up his sleeves.

That was the most inventive torture tactic Will had ever seen his significant other employ. As the crisp white shit was rolled up the forearm, Will found himself spilling his secrets. “I wasn’t taking responsibility. I pick her up every day. I told her to say you’d sent them.”

“My love…”

“Doctor Lecter.” Will said, with a toothy grin, as he dropped his eyesight to the floor.

“A little too late to act demur, mielasis. Had you wanted a release, all you need do was ask. No need for such insolent behaviour.”

“Where would be the fun in just rolling over for you?”

“Quite, you look so much more delectable in your defiance.”

“Well, someone ought to teach me some manners before tomorrow.”

“My pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeh, enjoy that cockblocking, ya lil saucy smutters
> 
> (I'll go back to lurking on AO3 and trying to write chapters for my ongoing fics now, don't be mad)


End file.
